El amor de Touya
by Isilme
Summary: Cuando una chica descubre por qué Touya no la correponde...


EL AMOR DE TOUYA

EL AMOR DE TOUYA

-¡Se te hace tarde, Sakuraaa!!- gritó Kero, saliendo de su cajón. 

La niña se despertó con tal sobresalto que rodó y cayó al suelo, llevándose la manta enganchada en un pie. 

-¡Aaaayy! ¡Kero, me has asustado!- dijo malhumorada.

Miró el reloj, ¡no!, le había pasado de nuevo. Como una flecha, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Touya estaba enfrente de la hornilla, preparando el desayuno. Para no variar…

-Vaya, el monstruo se ha dormido de nuevo…- se giró para mirarla.

-¡Ya está bien de llamarme monstruo!-apretó los puños.- ¿Dónde está papá?

- Salió a trabajar muy temprano.

Sakura comió rápidamente y se marchó patinando al colegio. A los pocos minutos, Touya la alcanzó con su bici, y se encontraron con Yukito.

-Buenos días- saludó tan sonriente como siempre.

Al llegar a un cruce de caminos Sakura se separó de ambos amigos, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta. Una figura, oculta tras una esquina, los observaba alejarse. Sintió mucha curiosidad por saber quién era, pero decidió apresurarse para llegar a clase a tiempo.

* * * 

-¡Estás en las nubes!- dijeron a coro las amigas de Izumi.

Ella era una chica callada, reflexiva y bastante guapa. Resultaba difícil adivinar sus

pensamientos, pero todas sabían que de un tiempo a esa parte se comportaba de una forma extraña. Parecía ausente, no se reunía con su grupo en los recreos, no volvía a casa con ninguna de sus compañeras que vivían cerca. Algún que otro chico había intentado acercársele y proponerle una cita, pero a todos los había rechazado casi sin palabras, con una simple mirada. Sus grandes ojos celestes sólo miraban a uno. Allí estaba, siempre tan fantástico, tan misterioso…tan guapo. Destacaba en los estudios, en los deportes e incluso en la cocina (eso había oído).

* * *

A la salida del instituto, se ocultó a esperar a que él pasara. Para su desgracia, como siempre, iba acompañado por su mejor amigo. Así no se podía, ¿cómo iba a abordarlo en solitario? No era capaz de correr tanto como sus bicicletas, y aún así, durante buena parte del camino trató de no perderlos de vista. Una niña pasó por su lado patinando y aminoró la marcha al llegar a la altura de los dos muchachos.

-¡Hermanitoo!

Izumi se quedó perpleja al verla, pero por la evidente diferencia de edad imaginó que sería su hermana pequeña, una niña muy mona, pensó. Sakura sintió que la miraban, y volvió la cabeza para asegurarse. A la joven no le dio tiempo a ocultarse y fue descubierta, pero detuvo su carrera y siguió caminando como si nada. 

De vuelta a casa, a Sakura le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza y no tuvo fuerzas para acudir a casa de Tomoyo, tal y como había planeado. La llamó por teléfono para decírselo, y en cuestión de minutos su buena amiga se presentó allí para hacerle comapañía.

-Oye, Sakura, al acercarme a tu casa he visto algo que me ha llamado la atención.

-¿Mmmm?- estaba medio atontada.

- Había una chica escondida entre los setos, mayor que nosotros y muy guapa; cuando tu hermano me abrió la puerta, hizo un ademán de salir, pero no se atrevió, y él no se dio cuenta. 

-Tal vez está enamorada de Touya. ¿Cómo dices que era?

-Creo que tenía el pelo castaño y largo y los ojos claros. 

-La de esta mañana- La vi cuando los seguía a Yukito y a él.

-Entonces está muy claro. No sabe cuándo ni cómo decírselo. 

Sakura permaneció pensativa. Esa chica iba a pasarlo mal, muy mal, pues en el corazón de Touya no había sitio para ella. Pero no debía decírselo a su hermano, tenía que darse cuenta por sí misma. Recordó el día en que le confesó sus sentimientos a Yukito. Fue doloroso, pero lo entendió. ¿Lo entendería aquella muchacha?

* * * 

Izumi era la presidenta del club de Literatura, y le gustaba mucho la asignatura de ese mismo nombre. Al día siguiente, en tal clase, el profesor les mandó escribir un poema de amor. Luego, una vez se lo hubieran entregado para corregirlo y poner nota, tendrían que hacer llegar una copia a la persona que más les gustara del curso. Para redactarlo les dejó hora y media. A la chica se le daba muy bien escribir, y aprovechando un descanso entre clases, lo dejó caer (sin firma) sobre la mesa de Touya, que se había asomado a la ventana. Cuando él volvió a su sitio, cogió el papel y lo leyó, quedando muy asombrado. Se preguntó quién podía haberlo escrito, no porque le interesara mucho, sino por curiosidad, ya que era realmente bonito y estaba dedicado a él. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

En el recreo, Izumi lo siguió, como de costumbre, moviéndose felinamente a través de los patios. Estaba ansiosa por decirle a Touya que había sido ella, que le quería. Pero se llevó una gran decepción. En un lugar apartado de la puerta del edificio principal, Touya y Yukito se sentaron a tomar un tentempié. Agazapada tras un árbol, no escuchó nada de lo que decían, pero sí lo vio todo. Y observó cómo Yukito sacaba de su bolsillo un papel doblado y se lo daba a Touya. Izumi contuvo la respiración. La mano de Touya rozó la de su amigo, en un gesto rápido por el temor a ser visto. Yukito sonreía. Se rompió un corazón. La chica echó a correr y no paró hasta llegar a su clase. Quería llorar pero si lo hacía todos le preguntarían qué le pasaba. Logró permanecer serena. "Entonces ellos...Y no me había dado cuenta", pensó. No lo asumía, se veía impotente, frustrada antes de poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Touya. Sentía a la vez rabia y celos hacia Yukito.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Sakura sintió la proximidad de una carta de Clow. Ella y Kero salieron por la ventana y, justo en la acera de enfrente, asistieron a una terrible y singular escena. Una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños, con el rostro distorsionado por una maléfica expresión, estaba atacando a Yukito. De su cuerpo salían violentamente cadenas de hierro que intentaban atraparlo. 

-¡Es la carta Cadena!- dijo Kero.- Una de las supuestamente desparecidas. 

Yukito esquivaba los ataques con agilidad, pero una de las cadenas se le enredó en una pierna. 

-¡Yukiiii!- gritó Sakura.- ¡Recupera tu forma original!

Aún arriesgándose a ser visto, se transformó en Yue, y con una bola de luz se liberó de la cadena. Su enemiga lo miraba sorprendida, pero sin dejar de atacarle. 

-¡Escudo!- Sakura se colocó delante del guardián y formó una barrera protectora. 

Quiso utilizar una carta de ataque, pero Yue le dijo:

-Es Izumi, no le hagas daño.

-¿Quién?

-Es compañera de mi forma adoptada en el instituto.

Sakura lo entendió. De una forma u otra, la chica había descubierto los sentimientos de Touya, y se le había roto el corazón. La carta debía de haber aprovechado la ira que sentía hacia Yukito y había entrado en su cuerpo.

-¡Recupera tu forma original, carta de Clow!

La carta volvió a su forma y fue guardada por la Maestra. Izumi se desmayó, pero Yue logró cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo. Regresó a su forma adoptada. Touya, que había oído ruido, se asomó a la puerta justo a tiempo para ver cómo Sakura y Yukito, que llevaba a la chica (inconsciente) en brazos, se dirigían hacia la casa. 

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Touya se sobresaltó.

-Un accidente, no es nada grave. Se repondrá enseguida.

La tendieron con cuidado en el sofá y a los pocos minutos abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amado, y como no recordaba nada, pensó que había muerto y que debía de estar en el Cielo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde…? Touya…

-Te diste un golpe y ahora estás en mi casa. 

Miró a su alrededor y vio a los otros dos. una vez se espabiló, le preguntó a Touya si podía hablar con él un momento. Asintió y salieron al jardín. 

-Esto…tú me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo. El…poema lo escribí yo. 

-Gracias, era muy bonito pero es que yo no…- la miró fijamente. 

-Sé perfectamente que te gusta otra persona. Sólo quería decírtelo- sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.-No temas, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Siento muchísimo haber estado siguiéndote a todas partes, perdóname.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso. Y te lo agradezco de verdad. Venga, quédate a merendar con nosotros.

Entraron y los cuatro pasaron una tarde muy agradable. Sakura vio en los dulces ojos de Izumi que, al igual que ella, lo había sabido y comprendido todo. Entre los dos amigos existía cierta atmósfera de felicidad que sólo ellas, al haberlos querido tanto, eran capaces de percibir. 


End file.
